It Won't Be You
by Mewlon
Summary: AU Samus Aran, lone bounty hunter, crash lands into a baren planet where she meets up with the other Smashers. Link tries to enter her heart, however others tend to tear them apart. Link x Samus, Roy x Zelda x Marth, Some Sam x Falcon, Sam x Fox, Zel x Li
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, before anyone asks, why the hell did I do this? Easy, the plot bunnies were taking over my body and such so I decided what the hell, let's get this over with! Anyway, this will be a Link x Samus romance fic. It won't be so fluffy or anything of that. In fact this story might be a bit depressing, but all will end well. It's a bit on the AU-ish side, so bare with me._

_This will be a different type of romance which I hope you guys will be interested in. There will be hints of Zelda x Roy or even Zelda x Marth, as well as Samus x Capt Falcon and Samus x Fox, I haven't decided. Couplings might change later on. Enjoy the story._

_I don't own anything Nintendo. I wish I did…but I don't. _

**It Won't be You**

**Chapter One**

_Space, _thought a lone figure, _for so long I have been traveling here and there. Never truly finding a home, and never truly having a purpose in life except for killing. I could say a lot of things about the countless of stars in the universe yet none of them could tell you the story of the lone woman. A woman, who in one unexpected day, lost everything she had._

The figure placed a scarred, torn up hand on the window of the spaceship. _This is the hand that killed, _the figure thought. _And it will be the hand that will end it all. _The figure walked over to a strange tube that was filled with a blue liquid. Undressing, the figure stepped into the tube and placed an oxygen mask over its face. The blue waters began to heal and mend the scars of the pale flesh. _Even though I am healed physically, _it thought, _it can never truly heal the scars deep down my body._

After about an hour, the figure headed off towards a small room where there stood a tiny bed and nothing more than a tiny bed. There were no pictures, possessions, or anything of that sort in that room. Long strands of blonde hair touched the hard pillow below the silhouette's body. Slowly, the blonde began to rest and drifted off to sleep.

_A small child of no more than four began to walk down through a small forest. She had short blonde hair and soft emerald eyes. As she kept walking through the forest, her eyes caught the figure of a butterfly. She began to chase the butterfly while giggling happily. Just as she was about to catch the butterfly, it flew off._

"_Samus…" called out a voice._

_The child looked over to who was saying that name. She saw the figure of a rather strong looking blond man. His soft bristle on his chin and face added in more years to his age. The tiny girl giggled as she rushed over to the man. She lifted off her arms and tried to catch the man. However it seemed the more she ran, the further he seemed away._

"_Daddy!" the child called out. "Daddy, wait for me! Daddy!"_

The red light had managed to turn on inside of the spaceship. The young woman who had been sleeping in her tiny room managed to quickly get out of her bed. She rushed through the doors and headed towards the cockpit. Her tight blue suit rubbed against her body and constricted her. She began to push several buttons as she tried to turn on the monitors.

"Adam!" she shouted. "What the hell is going on!"

"We're being attack by enemy fire," said the computer monitor in front of her. "It appears space pirates are after us."

"Goddamn it! Adam, begin evasive maneuver! Our top priority is to get away from the fires!"

"Will comply with orders."

Just then another shot had been fired at the woman's spaceship. She held onto her seat as she buckled up for a rather bumpy ride. As much as she could try, she could never get them away from her. A whole horde of space pirates kept a close lock on. The spaceship took a very dangerous somersault, which managed to get a couple of ships within her lock. Taking a hold of one of her levers, the woman began to shoot down the ships in front of her.

Meanwhile, on one of the enemy pirate ships a dark silhouette sat down on a large and cold, steel seat. Long lavender colored claws touched the seat and rapped against it. He sneered as he saw the efforts of his once mortal enemy. _Pretty soon, _he thought, _you will know what suffering is. This is what you get for meddling in my affairs._

"Shoot her down and make sure there is nothing left," he said in a raspy voice.

"Yes sir," replied his henchmen.

The woman had managed to spread some distances from the enemy ships. _Just a bit more, _she thought, _and I'll land this ship down and attack them by foot. _Just then one strong blast from the ship managed to topple over the woman. Wires began to snap as all the buttons and levers began to spark. Several sparks managed to burn part of the woman's arm. She screamed in pain as she bumped her head against the cold iron of the ceiling.

"Fuck!" she scowled as she rubbed her head. Blood fell on her hands. "Adam! What's going on!"

"It seems the engines have been shot and it seems that the nearby planet's gravity has caught us," replied Adam.

A sudden jerk managed to bring down the woman to the ground.

"Adam, assemble emergency landing gear now!" shouted the woman.

One more stray shot managed to really mess up the woman's engines. The spaceship began to pick up a lot of speed from the planet's gravity. All sort of alarms and red lights went off as the emergency brakes were shot off. The woman tried her best to control the ship's controls, but nothing managed to happen. She screamed as her ship crashed landed. Everything went black for the woman.

Somewhere in the nearby forest, a young man had been resting underneath a grand oak tree. The wind blew his golden strands of hair and tickled his face with the soft strands. He lazily pushed the strands away from his face and continued back to sleeping. Birds began to sing as they flew overhead. A soft leaf fell on top of his head, but he didn't mean.

His elfin ears perked up a bit as he heard some sort of a whistle. He opened one sapphire colored eye and saw nothing more than the forest before him. Shrugging off the whistling, the youth went back to sleep. Just as he was about to fall into sleep, the whistling grew louder until he heard a giant thump. The young man opened both eyes wide awake and looked over to his left. Birds, rodents, and other forest animals began to fly, run, and jump out of the way. Something happened in that direction.

The young man got up from the ground and dusted his green tunic. As soon as no more animals headed his way, the young man rushed towards the direction of where the whistle came from. He ran as fast he could. He didn't know if he was going the right direction until he saw the broken trees. He knew he was close. Once he reached a clearing, his eyes couldn't believe what he saw.

Before him stood a strange vehicle that he had never seen before. Its crimson coloring was quite alluring. Broken pieces of glass fell from where the window had once been. Smoke came out from the broken engines as well as other parts of the ship. The young elfin man's curiosity only perked up even more as he began to make his way over to the strange ship.

He slowly climbed up towards where the broken glass was and peered inside. A lot of smoke covered the entire place. Wires, buttons, alarms, and everything else were broken beyond any plausible repair. As the young man was about to leave, he saw something blue. He squinted his cerulean eyes as he tried to make out what that thing was. It seemed to be underneath a lot of iron bars and other such things.

The youth broke the rogue pieces of glass that got in his way before he climbed inside. He minded his head from the lose wires. He walked over to the blue figure that was on the ground. He kneeled down and touched the strange blue fabric. It was rather soft and squishy. Just then, the blue thing moved slightly. _This must be a person, _thought the elfin youth. He took a hold of the irons bars and such and began to move everything off from the body.

Once he removed everything he looked over to see the body of the young woman. Certain parts of her body had been bleeding as dozens of cuts and bruise enveloped her. The young man lifted the woman up and carried her over to the broken window. Carefully, he managed to pull himself and the woman up. He slid off from the hood of the ship and landed on the ground.

"Hey," he spoke softly, "are you okay?"

There came no response from the woman. The young man began to worry as he set the woman down on the ground. He began to shake her lightly, in hopes of making her opens her eyes. She still didn't move. _Please wake up, _he thought as he placed a head on the woman's chest. He could still hear a faint heartbeat, but the woman wasn't breathing.

He tilted the woman's head a bit, to open her mouth and throat. Some air began to enter through her body as her chest soon began to rise up and down. The elf youth smiled as he now knew that she was alive. The young man began to look down at her wounds. Parts of her blue suit were torn, exposing her skin. Something metallic caught the elf's eyes as he looked over to her right arm. As he moved a part of her suit away from her arm, he saw what seemed to be a steel pipe.

"Hey…" came a voice from behind him.

The youth turned around to see the blonde woman wide awake. She moved her right arm back and punched the elf youth, knocking him out cold. The blonde woman moved the elf body off from her own body as she slowly began to get up from the ground. She let out a groan as she felt her entire body ache. She looked over at her right arm as she tried to adjust it.

"Adam," she said, "where are we?"

No response came.

"Adam! Respond!"

Still no response came. The young woman quickly climbed up her spaceship and crawled inside. She began to look around for the main computer hardware. As soon as she found it, the young woman began to pound a couple of buttons, trying to get at least some response. _Shit, _she thought, _I hope Adam didn't get destroyed. How will I ever start up this ship again if I don't have the computer to navigate?_

"Adam," she said, "respond to me, please!"

"S…sam…" the computer responded in between static.

"Adam! You're all right! How are the components and what is the damage report?"

"All…we…Samus…engines…main….destroyed."

"Crap," Samus hissed as she searched for a watch.

She found a small one and wrapped it around her left wrist. She took out a small chip from the main hardware and placed it inside of the watch. She clicked a few buttons on the watch, hoping to turn it on. Once the computer turned on, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Adam, are you all right?" she asked.

"I believe so," replied the computer. "Perhaps now I can analyze where we are, Master Aran. Hold on a moment."

The small watch began to beep as it began to analyze the area.

"I regret to inform you, Master Aran that this planet is not on the chart."

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

"It seems that this planet is not really on the chart of the Galactic Federation map. It's a planet that is out of the galaxy and into another one."

"So there isn't any nearby headquarters or anything…crap," Samus let out a snort. "What are the damages down to the ship?"

"The damages are quite high. It seems we're going to need a new engine as well as rocket boosters. This will take months to repair."

"Damn it! It's even worse since we don't know much about this planet. I need to check on something."

Samus ran over to her room as she began to search for something. She found a hidden switch and pushed the button. Part of the wall managed to move as it revealed a hidden closet. She walked over to the closet and checked on the wardrobe. A red and yellow steel suit seemed to be unharmed. Samus smiled as she touched the suit. _At least it's all right, _she thought.

Samus opened a small compartment onto the left arm of her suit. She pushed a couple of buttons which managed to reduce the suit down into a small little ball. She took up the ball then walked out from her spaceship. She jumped from the window and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She looked over at her surroundings.

_It seems that I have crash-landed on a forested planets filled with lushes flora, _she thought. _I suppose I could try to survive, though with my ship messed up, I'll have to either try to repair as much as I can with the limited amount of tools that I have or find another place to use as shelter. Considering how unstable the ship is, it might be dangerous without any repairs. _

As Samus kept her eyes on her ship, the young elf boy slowly came to. He let out a soft groan as he rubbed his head. He looked over at the woman who was busy looking at her ship. _What's her problem? _He thought. _I saved her from being crushed._ The young man slowly got up from the ground. The leaves beneath him rustled, causing Samus to turn around and see him.

In one swift motion, Samus took a hold of the man's green tunic and brought him down to the ground. The young man let out a groan as his head fell hard on the ground. He looked over to see a pair of angry green eyes. Reaching for her back, Samus took out a small laser gun and shoved it right on the man's throat.

"Who are you?" she snarled. "What do you want?"

"Ulp…" let out the young man as he opened one eye. "I…my name is Link. I saved you…"

"What? I don't understand you!"

"Huh?" Link let out. "I wish I knew that you just said. I should have expected that you would be speaking a different language, much like those other guys I found in this place."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Samus asked as she tried to make out the strange language that the man was talking.

"I know you don't understand me," Link spoke. "My name is Link. Link…"

"L-link? Is that your name?" Samus looked at him with a somewhat softer, but confused gaze.

"Link," Link nodded his head, hoping that she understood him.

"Well then," Samus said as she moved the gun away from Link's throat, "Link, my name is Samus Aran. Samus. S-A-M-U-S."

"S-Samus?" Link tried to pronounce her name.

"Yes, now since I know that there is civilization, I suggest you take me to where I can repair my ship and find shelter."

Link just looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Ugh, I guess all I can do is see if you can help me with body expressions," Samus looked away with an angry face.

"Um, Samus," Link spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You're still on top of me and you're kind of squishing my lower torso."

Samus just looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Ugh, I guess all I can do is see if you can help me with body expressions," Link said.

Link began to sit right up; he took a hold of both of Samus' arms. Samus looked at what was happening and began to panic. _What is he doing? _She thought as she began to struggle. Link also panicked a bit as he tried to avoid the swings Samus did to try to hit him. Link had had enough as he tried to use his force to push the woman off, however, Samus ended up taking a hold of Link's tunic, so Link landed on top of her in a rather odd position.

Link's body was now on top of Samus as she had spread her legs apart. Both of them managed to blush at their awkward position. Samus fumed as she pushed Link off from her and quickly got up from the ground. She glared at the elfin youth as she began to cuss him out. Fortunate for Link, he didn't understand what she was saying, though he could tell it must have been something that wasn't good.

"I want to say that I'm sorry," said Link as he looked apologetic to the woman. "I didn't mean to land on top of you."

"Listen," Samus said as she pointed her gun at Link. "I'm being a bit nice to you, so I'm giving you off with a warning. Next time you try something like that again, I'll shoot what makes you a man."

"I think I understand what you mean," Link replied as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Okay then, now lead the way."

Samus suggested with her gun for Link to walk in front of her. Link agreed with the suggestion as he began to walk. Samus followed him through the forest. It was rather quiet as if the entire world before them was put in mute. Just as they took another step, Samus fell on her knees. Link moved over to her to offer her a hand, but she refused any help as she grabbed onto a nearby tree and hoisted herself up. The wound on her side was now throbbing with such pain that it made the bounty hunter feel weakened.

"Shit," she hissed, "the pain is too much, but I can't stop here."

"You need help?" Link asked. "You look like your in pain and I don't want you to fall down again."

"I don't need help if that's what you're asking," replied Samus. "I can take care of myself. I just need to you to lead me to where I can heal myself."

"Come on," Link spoke as he took a hold of Samus' left arm, "use me as support."  
"I don't need help! What part of that don't you understand?"

"You're quite a fussy one. Listen I'm not going to let you suffer by walking. Now use me a support."

"Get away from me," Samus glared at Link. "I'm not weak!"

"Fine, have it your way."

Link firmly grasped Samus' arm and placed himself underneath her. He used his right hand to grab her waist. Samus began to fuss around, but Link ignored her. _I'll take these as a thank you, _he thought. After a while, Samus had stopped fussing and actually went along with what Link was doing. The only thing that bothered her was the strange smell that came from him. _When was the last time he's had a bath? _She thought. Link also couldn't stand the smell that came from her. _What is that strange smell from her? _

They continued to walk through the forest until they managed to get into a clearing. Once they reached the clearing, Samus saw a couple of strange figures standing by what appeared to be a camp fire. One of the men was actually a vulpine anthropomorphic man. His chestnut colored fur was rather charming as well as his soft teal eyes. His attire seemed to be a bit futuristic. _Perhaps this man might help me, _she thought as she wanted to walk over to the vulpine.

"Hey you," Samus spoke, "can you help me with my spaceship?"

"Huh? Oh, you're back Link," replied the fox. "As for what that woman said, I don't know. In fact who is she? Why did you bring her?"

The fox looked over at Link with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Oh, um," Link began, "it's a long story…but I'm not too sure if talking about it will help much I have to show you."

Link began to move his free arm. He pointed over to the woods as he continued to talk in his strange dialect. The young fox man just looked over and tried to think of what Link was saying.

"Um…" he said, "I'll try to think of what you're saying to me. I think you're saying you found her in the woods and that something's still there."

Link just stared at him.

"Damn I have to finish making these contraptions," the fox man said as he began to play around with a small device in his hands. "Once I finish making these we'll be able to understand each other. Anyway, you should heal that girl. There's a first aid kit right over there."

The fox pointed over to a small box that had a red cross on it. He kept suggesting Link to use it. Once Link had caught the message he placed Samus down on the tree stump that was nearby and walked over to where the box was. Link opened the box to reveal a lot of bandages and other mending objects. He headed over to Samus as he took out a bandage. Samus took it away from his hands and began to mend herself.

"I can do this myself," she said. "I don't need your help right now."

Link caught somewhat the message as he began to back off from her. He still kept his eyes on her as if waiting for her to accept his help. Samus just scoffed as she turned around, avoiding his gaze. _Crazy perverted elf thing, _she thought as she began to remove part of her suit from her body. On her shoulder, something metallic stuck out. Link's eyes stared in amazement as he saw what appeared to be a steel shoulder. Samus looked over at her right arm and noticed that her fake skin was falling off. She quickly covered her shoulder. Link walked over to her right arm and began to touch it.

"Leave it alone!" Samus shouted as she got up. "It's nothing!"

"What happened to your arm?" Link asked as he poked it.

"Knock it off!"

"Why is your arm all metallic?"

"Hey!" the fox called out. "Leave her alone. I think she might be in pain."

Link stood a bit confused by what they were saying.

"I wish I knew what you were telling me," replied Link. "I think it might be something important."

The vulpine man continued to work on the gadgets until he managed to created about twelve of them. He smiled as he soon picked up one of the small gadgets. It was a small thing that was about the size of a dime. He opened his snout and placed the chip inside of his mouth. The tiny clips of the device all began to hook themselves onto his gums. The fox let out a whine as he felt such pain go through his body.

"Damn! This thing hurts!" he shouted.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Link.

"I said that this thing hurts."

"Hey, you can speak Hylian!"

"Whoa! How did you learn my language?" Samus asked as he walked over to Fox.

"Wait!" Link spoke. "How is it that you can understand both our languages if we speak two totally different ones?"

"Oh, that's easy," Fox spoke. "Since now you both can hear me, I can explain to you. For the past six months that I have been here, I started to work on that chip that you see here close to me. These things are translators. I've been trying to figure out how to make them work properly. Without Slippy's help it was rather hard.

"You both can hear me well because it unifies languages and makes them all understandable in which anyone can understand what I'm saying without the use of learning another language. I'm trying to make as many as I can in case others come on by. It seems that every month a new person arrives to this place. Anyway, now both of you come over here so I can place this chip into your mouth and you can start communicating with each other."

Both Link and Samus walked over to Fox as he held out two chips in his paws. Link picked his up and placed it in his mouth. The chip managed to hook itself up on the right gums. He let out a yell as he felt such pain surge through his body. Samus did the same thing as her chip hooked itself on her gums. Once the pain went away, both of them looked over at the fox.

"Man, that does hurt!" Link let out as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"Heh, sorry about that," the fox replied. "Anyway, I hope you guys can make good use of them."

"Thanks, I suppose," replied Samus.

"Wow! I can understand you now!" Link exclaimed as he smiled widely at Samus.

"I suppose it is impressive," Samus responded, "um…what's your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," the fox replied. "My name is Fox McCloud. I need to go contribute the rest of these chips to the other people that are staying around here. Um, Link, I think that was your name, can you go ahead and help your companion with mending her?"

"Sure thing," Link replied.

"I don't really need help," Samus said.

"Well, whatever I suppose," Fox said as he walked off in search of the other people.

Link and Samus were left together, somewhat alone. Link still kept a somewhat friendly look on his face while Samus seemed a bit sour. Link's attention went back to her mechanical arm. He wanted to know why it was the way it was, but something told him that perhaps it was best not to ask. He fought mentally with himself, but eventually his curiosity got the best of him.

"Um, Samus?" Link questioned.

"What?" Samus replied.

"I want to know about…why your arm is all steel."

"It's nothing," she replied as she looked away.

"But…"

"I said 'it's nothing!'" Samus glared at Link. "Look, once I fix my spaceship, I'm leaving this place. I have no plans on staying in this place."

"I know," Link replied. "I want to go home too, but perhaps we can still get to know each other and…be friends."

"There is no need."

Samus looked away from the elf as she continued to mend her wounds. Link frowned a bit at how cold she was. He looked away from her as he looked at the blue sky. The sun was beginning to set soon. His attention went over to trying to find something to eat. He left the bounty hunter to her wounds as he headed off towards the forest to hunt.

It took Link two hours to find a decent amount of food to feed as many people as he could. The trouble was how to carry the dead carcasses. Somehow Link managed to carry two boars, three rabbits, four quails, and one duck. Once he reached the campsite, he dropped everything and fell from the exhaustion. Taking out a small dagger, Link then began to skin the animals as carefully as he could.

Once he was done, he placed the bloody skins in a small pile. Link began to cut and butcher the animals. He took out their guts and such and put them onto a side. Once he managed to cut the animal, he took a couple of sticks and impaled the bodies onto them, ready to roast them on the fire. He smiled at his accomplishments, however now he was covered in blood. He wiped the blood that was on his hands onto his tunic before he got up and moved the food towards the campfire.

Once evening had settled in, the other nine members of the small group gathered around the campfire. All of them greeted the newcomer Samus then returning to eating what Link managed to hunt down. Some of the characters didn't want to eat what he brought since meat wasn't exactly their diet. Samus looked over at the roasted rabbit before her. She slowly ate some of the animal before she turned her attention over to a short brunette man wearing a red overall. His soft blue eyes sparkled a bit as he stood up near the fire.

"I would like to take the time to welcome the newcomer, Samus," he said. "My name is Mario Mario and I, much like yourself, have gotten lost and ended up on this bizarre place. I have no idea where we are, but I do know is that we have to try to live together for now."

"What have you guys been doing for shelter?" asked Samus.

"We have started to build a home. Unfortunately, our house was destroyed in a storm plus we have many more others, so we are rebuilding the house. As for now, it's basically try to sleep wherever you can. Anyway, we start tomorrow in the morning to try to reconstruct our house again. You all better have a good rest."

With that, Mario left the camp fire and slept over to where he had made a small pile of leaves he used for a bed. Everyone else had begun to head off towards their sleeping area. Samus stood behind by the fire as she curled into a ball. Link still remained by the campfire. Both Samus and Link kept their eyes locked at each other as they engaged into a silent conversation.

In a matter of moments, Link got up from where he was sitting and headed off towards where his sleeping area was. Samus kept her eyes still on the fire. She moved her some of her blonde hair out of her face. She looked up at the stars and frowned somewhat sadly. _This place reminds me so much of my old home, _she thought.

"Adam," she spoke to her watch.

"Yes, Master Aran?" the computer responded.

"Log entry, it seems that all was not well today. I was attacked after I attacked the abandoned space pirate hideout. I believe it was Ridley's doings, but I can't be too sure. Either way, my ship crash landed on this somewhat remote planet that is uncharted. I was found by one local who didn't speak my language. He proved to be difficult for me to handle.

"However he brought me to someone who was a big help. He brought me over to some vulpine creature who invented the translator that I have now. I am to help them rebuild their old home in return of having a temporary shelter. It might take me months to repair my ship so I can take off. With the limited resources…I may be stuck here for a while. I just plan to get out of here so I can track down Ridley and stop him from doing anymore damage right now. Samus, out."

Samus turned off her wrist watch before she got off from the log she was sitting on and curled into a ball near the fire. She looked once more towards the stars before she closed her emerald eyes and fell to sleep. However, Link hadn't slept yet so he managed to hear what she was saying. He frowned a bit before he thought up of a plan.

"I need to help her," he said softly.

_I decided to end this chapter right here. I hope this didn't go too fast or too slow. Please tell me what you think about how it is._


	2. Chapter 2

_Back, and with more of this story. I thank you for your patience, now here is your reward. Oh, and one more thing: those that question why Adam calls Samus "Master Samus" is because Samus wanted to keep her gender a secret._

**It Won't be You**

**Chapter Two**

_Giggles echoed through the dark abyss. The sounds of tiny footsteps pattered along with the giggles. Suddenly a light beamed through the abyss and a small silhouette emerged. The figure seemed to be a child holding onto a small sack in its hands. The child continued to giggle as it ran towards the light. The scenery of the dark abyss changed to a lush, green forest._

_The figure of the child soon became clear. It was a little girl of short, blonde hair. Her big emerald colored eyes took in all of the surroundings and processed it through her mind. This was the first time she had been anywhere outside of the camp she usually stood at. As she walked through the forest, a small animal caught her eyes. _

_It was an animal she had never seen before in her life. The strange creature looked like a rabbit mixed with a squirrel. The animal looked at the small sack that the girl was holding onto and snatched it away. She quickly gave off chase to it. The small animal looked at her then quickly scurried through the forest ground and up to a tree. The little girl tried to catch the animal, but couldn__'__t climb up the tree. Upset about this, tears began to threaten her eyes. Suddenly, the sunny sky turned dark. _

"_You there, child,__"__ spoke a low, but gentle voice, __"__what is the matter?__"_

_The young girl turned around to see an alien she had never laid eyes on. He looked like an old owl, but it wasn__'__t an owl. He stood up on two legs and wore a long, dark cloak. The old bird creature kneeled down a bit, so he can meet eye to eye with the young girl._

"_That animal,__"__ the little girl said, __"__he took my bag.__"_

"_Well now,__"__ the giant bird creature said, __"__perhaps it is scared right now.__"_

"_Scared?__"_

"_Or perhaps, he wants to merely be friends with you. If you get yourself worked up, you__'__ll never have your item back. Why don__'__t you give it a name?__"_

"_Hmm,__"__ the little girl thought about that for a moment.__"__I know! I__'__ll call him Ponchi!__"_

_The old bird gave of a small chuckle . Soon the little girl chuckled along with him at the situation. The rabbit creature twitched its ears as it looked at the two figures at the ground. Soon, it climbed down from the tree branch and towards the little girl. It __dropped the bag right at the girl's feet. The girl picked it up. She smiled at the small animal as she picked it up in her arms._

_"See?" the old owl said. "It's all about patience."_

_"Ah," the little girl said, "now I get it! Thank you, Mr. Bird."_

_"Heh, my pleasure little girl."_

_"I'm Samus Aran!" The little girl piped as she extended her arm to the giant bird. "I'm only three and a half years old."_

_"Three and a half years old? Wow, you're so smart for such a young age. I'm a Chozo, but you can call me Mr. Bird or Grandpa Bird. It is up to you."_

_"All right! I'll keep that in mind!"_

_"Samus!" a male voice called out through the jungle. "Come on back!"_

_The old Chozo smiled at Samus as the little girl took a hold of his winged hand and began to walk back to the camp. The small animal was still in Samus' hand as she tried not to let him drop. Just as they reached the camp, the entire place was in a flame. The old Chozo began to look around for his other crewmembers in the fire, leaving Samus alone with her new pet._

_Samus felt her entire body tense up as she quickly began to ran into the fires. She didn't know what controlled her, but her body just told her to go into the fire. The fires began to singe off parts of her very short, blond hair off. Samus could barely make out through the embers some of the bodies of the people that lived in the camp. She still couldn't find her father anywhere. She began to shout out and cry for her father, but no answer came. _

_The flames now began to burn her skin slowly. Her clothing began to rip a bit. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shouted out in pain and panic. Through her tears, she looked at a figure she had never seen before. It was a rather large, purple monster with a wing span unlike any other. Its dark beak had been stained with a dark red liquid. Samus walked over to the monster as if she was in a trance._

_"Mister," Samus said softly._

_The beast turned around to see the little girl. _

_"What am I suppose to do now? Where's my daddy?"_

_"I can't take a child with me," the monster replied with a sad tone, "you will be too much trouble."_

_"But…we're still friends, right?" Samus asked with a cute tone to her voice. "I'm Samus; three and a half years old. What's your name?"_

_"You can call me Ridley."_

_Ridley turned around and began to walk away from the small child. Samus was left all alone, surrounded by the flames of what appeared to be a hate war…no, a slaughter. The young child kept her eyes locked as she saw the giant purple bird fly off. The smoke and the smell of the burnt corpses all filled up in her nostrils. Samus fell back onto the hard, cold floor and closed her emerald colored eyes as she felt everything go dark for her._

Samus opened her eyes to see not the fiery inferno she was surrounded in, but rather a clear sky above her. She moved her arm, only to feel the mechanical feel it had always had for years. She sat up from the log she had been leaning against on. _Where am I? _She asked herself as she looked around the area. She saw most of the people she had met the day before, still asleep. _That's right, I crash landed here on this primitive planet._

Samus shook her head a bit as she placed her hand on her head. She stretched out a bit as she shifted a bit from her sitting position. The leaves and twigs were not kind to her. A shadow hovered over here. She quickly looked up to see a pair of friendly cerulean eyes. Link gave her a small smile before he sat right beside Samus. In his hands were baked fish on a stick. He handed over a fish-kabob over to Samus.

"Here," he said to her, "I hope you're hungry. I got up early and made you something to eat."

Samus took a hold of the fish-kabob.

"Usually…we get our own food," Link continued, "even though we were suppose to get one person to bring in food for everyone to eat."

"Why didn't you guys continued that?" Samus asked as she bit into the fish.

"Everyone got a bit…picky, I suppose. Besides, we couldn't understand each other's words at the time."

"Wait…if you didn't understand each other's words…how did you guys…?"

"Just a bit of gestures, grunts, and well…I thought I got through with them, but I guess not."

"You're a strange and stupid one, aren't you?" Samus said coldly to Link.

"Ugh…did you have to be so…mean?" Link asked with a bashful look on his face.

"I suppose not…after all…down to your primitive clothing, you must have lost either your real clothing or your original clothing must have been torn."

"Original clothing?" Link questioned. "This is the clothing I always wear. I don't know why a woman like you is wearing what you're wearing, whatever it is. You don't appear to be Sheikah."

"Sheikah?" Samus responded. "I don't know what you're talking about…but if what you're saying is true…that must mean that you're from some very primitive planet."

"Primitive planet? You're a strange one yourself, but then again, where we are, we all appear to be primitive and such. It is like time itself has stopped for us."

"One would have thought this would be hopeless…especially to communicate with people that don't understand each other."

"Sometimes," Link said softly, "you have to give people a chance."

Samus looked at Link. Link looked at Samus. He smiled at her sweetly. Samus' face still stayed stoic as ever. Never smiling at anyone or anything. She wish she could have smiled at him, but she couldn't. Instead, she looked back down at the fish. Bits of her blond hair covered her face.

"The fish…" she said, "it's good."

"Thanks," Link replied.

"Hey, you two love birds!" Fox shouted as he waved to them.

Link and Samus turned around to see Fox smiling at them while carrying a big piece of lumber.

"Sorry to break your romantic moment here," Fox said, "but you need to help us out to rebuild that house. The faster we get it done, the better it will be for our backs."

"Alright," Link replied as he got up from the ground and fixed his tunic, "we'll go help. You ready for some work, Samus?"

"I suppose so," Samus replied as she got up from the ground.

Link went off towards the woods to get more wood for lumber. Meanwhile Samus didn't know what to do. Fox gave her a bit of a nudge to follow him. Samus slowly followed the kitsune. He placed the lumber down on the ground and began to look around at his tools. All Samus could see were a bunch of rocks tied down with some sort of vine and were held together with sticks.

"What you're going to do," Fox said to Samus without looking at her, "you are going to have to nail in the missing lumber onto the skeleton of the house. Think you can do that?"

"Fox thing," Samus replied, "you really don't know who you're dealing with."

Samus took a hold of one of the rock hammers and began to climb up the broken parts of the house. She snarled a bit, indicating that she wanted Fox to give her nails and the lumber. Fox snorted a bit before he threw the bounty hunter a vine. She took a hold of the vine and began to pull up the bucket of nails that was on the ground. She placed the nails on the beam where she was standing. She beckoned Fox to pass her the lumber, in which he did so obediently.

Samus began to nail the lumber diligently. She grunted a bit as she nailed one nail in. She took up another nail and nailed on the other side of the board. It must have been hours since Samus started to nail in lumber. Everyone had been busy with their own work to a point where they ignored the growls of their stomachs. Samus just hissed a bit as her stomach growled very loudly.

"Master Samus," Adam said, "you are wanting and needing nourishment."

"Shut up, Adam," Samus hissed through her clenched teeth.

"But Master Samus, you really need…"

"I don't need anything right now. First off, we need shelter, that's the important thing."

"Very well then."

Without another word, Adam had turned itself off. Samus continued to work on nailing her part of the house. On the other side, Mario had began to fix the broken holes in the walls that were left by the storm. Everyone was busy doing their part. It must have taken them four days straight before the house was now fixed. The group cheered with glee as they celebrated their accomplishments. Everyone gathered around the bonfire that night eating fish, berries, and a boar.

Link sat next to Samus again and passed her a piece of boar that he managed to hunt down that day. Samus looked at it with a suspicious eye but took it anyway, knowing that it was edible. Through the remainder of the night, Samus remained silent.

_It's going to take forever to get the necessary materials to fix my ship, _Samus thought as she looked at the ground. _We'll have to create some sort of a generator or something if we can't find any source of electricity nearby. Even if we did find some sign of civilization, we will need money to get anything. And sad thing is, is that we'll need their currency. Sadly we don't have anything of that sort so we'll need to get a job. Nowadays its hard to get a decent job around here without any skills. Ugh! This will turn into some sort of vicious cycle. I need to get my ship repaired soon._

Link noticed the frustration in Samus' eyes. He frowned as he knew something was wrong with her. He looked around the area for something. Once a couple of sticks caught his eyes, he left Samus' side to go get them. Samus didn't even notice that he was gone since she was stuck thinking about what to do. Once Link came back he tapped Samus on the shoulder. Samus turned around to see Link with two sticks stuck up his nose and two in his mouth. He made a strange noise.

Samus just stared at Link with a strange look on her face. "You are a weird one, aren't you?" she said bluntly.

"Mayhbe," Link muffled as he took out the sticks from his face. "At least I tried to make you laugh."

"Its hard to make me laugh," Samus said flatly. "Still I'll give you credit for trying."

"Well, at least now I have a new goal."

"What's that?"

"To make you laugh," Link said as he smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a cute laugh."

Samus felt a strange blush creep on her cheeks. She wasn't too sure how to respond to that one. The last one who actually made her blush was someone she knew a long time ago. She shook her head as he turned away from Link. _This is stupid, _she thought as she looked at the stars. _From here…they look so far away._ Link looked up at the stars as well. He smiled brightly as he pointed towards the sky.

"You see those stars?" Link said, "do you know what they're made of?"

"They're nothing more than balls of gas burning millions of miles away," Samus stated flatly.

"Nope! Guess again!" Link giggled.

"Oh come on. I know that they are balls of gases out there."

"Stars are basically the souls of people who died and went to the sky. If they have been good people they will live amongst the stars and watch over us even in death."

"Who told you that crap?"

"Saria," Link replied sadly, "she was my best friend. You see things a different way than I do…but I would like to think that stars are the souls of people. At least I can hope that my father and mother live amongst the stars. I may have never met them…but I'm sure they were good people."

Samus could feel a hint of sadness from Link's tone of voice. She felt a bit bad about being rather rude to the elf boy. He was trying to only be friends and all she could do is push him away as if he was nothing more than garbage. She let out a sigh as she tried to think of something nice to say to him. "You think…my dad could be up there?" she asked. "He was a good man after all."

"Then he should be up there," Link replied with a happy tone, "I'm sure he's looking down at you right now."

"If he really was looking at me…he'd be ashamed."

"Why's that?" Link asked as he looked away from the stars and down at Samus.

"The work that I do. I'm not too proud of it. I guess…what I've become I something he wouldn't expect. My father really didn't want me to go into any type of business that I am in…but what choice do I have but to live the way I live? Fighting for my next meal…always in the line of danger…not knowing if I will live or die…alone…"

"Well…you don't have to worry about that."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not alone. At least not right now! You got all of us and we'll be there for you. I'm sure the type of job you do is something your father would be proud of. Even though I don't know what you do."

"I'm a bounty hunter. I hunt down Space Pirates, the criminally insane, parasites, and anything else that is a threat to the Galactic Federation."

"That sounds important," Link replied as he stood in awe.

"It sorta is. My job is quite difficult but it has to be done. All I have to do is fix my ship and go back for my next mission."

"Oh…" Link let out a sigh, "so you're going to leave."

"Not any time soon. I can't go anywhere. My ship is totally wrecked and I don't have any tools or resources to fix it. We'll have to go search around this planet for any signs of civilization. As for now I'm stuck here with you guys."

"That's not a bad things…is it?" Link asked.

Samus remained quiet. She wasn't too sure about how to answer that. She wanted to leave more than anything, but the company she had, she never really got used to. All she did was push everyone away. Link didn't seem too bad to her. She let out a snort as she thought that perhaps it was time to actually get to know the people she was staying with. "Maybe not…" she said. "I just…need to get to know you guys more."

"That's the spirit!" Link chided. "I'm sure you'll make even more friends as soon as you can."

"Yeah…"

The night went on. Samus continued to look at the stars with Link. Once the fire died out, everyone had gone off to sleep. Samus started to get tired. She closed her eyes and fell back to the ground. She soon drifted off to sleep. Instead of having a bad dream like she usually had, she had a good dream. She smiled a bit as she snuggled against something that was keeping her warm.

Morning came quickly. Samus opened her soft emerald colored eyes and looked up at the bright blue sky. She yawned and stretched a bit. However, she froze when she managed to feel something warm and soft beside her. She looked over to see a sleeping Link holding her soft frame. Samus' eyes widen as her heart began to race. She slowly slipped out of Link's grasps and got up from the ground. _What did I do last night? _she thought. _I hope nothing I'll regret later on._

"Good morning Samus," a mellow voice said.

Samus looked over her shoulder to see a rather shabby looking Fox walk by. In his paws he carried a bit of wood and dropped them down beside where the campfire once was. Fox smiled rather slyly as he looked over at the sleeping figure of Link. "So," he said softly, "did you and him get a bit friendly last night?"

"Don't push it, Fox boy," Samus said.

"Heh, just kidding. Anyway we decided to search for more resources for the mansion. However due to limited transportation we are going to have to grin and bear harsh environments."

"That's alright. I was going to suggest sending someone to search this planet and look for any signs of civilization. If I had some sort of vehicle it would be easier but of course since we're on foot it will be impossible for us to do so. Unless you got something cooked up, just like how you did with these communicators."

"I have been trying to make a vehicle however I need a few more parts to make it work," Fox said. "I guess we're going to go on foot."

"Alright…who's going?"

"I'm going off. Mario volunteered to come with me and we'll need just two more guys. We can't afford to take many with us. Some people have to stay here and take care of things."

"I'll go," Samus said. "I'll need a couple of things in order to fix my ship."

"Okay! We will leave soon so get what you need. Meet by this campfire in fifteen minutes."

Samus nodded and fooled around with Adam. She viewed the damage report from her ship and tried to make a list of what she needed to buy in order to repair the ship. Link awoke from his sleep. He sat up from the ground and smiled at both Fox and Samus. Fox waved at the blond elf and explained to him what their plan was. "And that's pretty much what we're going to do," Fox said.

"Sounds like a plan," Link said, "Can I go too? I would like to help."

"Alright, but you're the last recruit. Everyone else has to stay here and help around. Mario should be back soon. He's going around getting a list of things that everyone wants. We'll be making some shopping trips."

"Is-a everyone ready?" Mario asked as he arrived at the meeting spot. "I-a got the list from everybody. It was-a a bit difficult, but I got it. Anyway, which-a way should we-a go?"

"Moss grows on the north side of trees," Fox spoke, "Samus crash landed to the west, the lake is to the south, leaving us with two options: east or north."

"We should head north," Samus said. "It will be slightly easier for us to follow the moss."

"Then north it is," Fox responded, "one last thing I have to mention. Once we leave a certain distance, the translators will stop working so we won't be able to communicate properly to one another. So, we have to rely on each other."

Mario, Fox, Samus, and Link left the campground and took off towards the north. The group walked through a rather clear looking forest. About two hours into the journey, their communicators beep indicating that they were inactive for the remainder of the journey. There wasn't much trouble walking through it, however any signs of other life forms beside animals were slim. The group was beginning to lose hope as the sun was starting to set. Tired and rather downhearted, the group settled down in a small area.

Samus typed into her arm computer and began to type in information to Adam. Adam registered the pictures of his surroundings. Samus soon began to talk in her log all the events that have happened. Link, Fox, and Mario had no clue what she was saying, but they all thought it was something good.

"Captain's Log," Samus spoke into Adam, "I think we have no hope of finding life. It really is hard to get a signal of any sort from here. The other three seem confident that we will find someone out there, but I am not so sure. I haven't entirely given up hope though. I need to repair my ship no matter what. Or at least fix its communication system so I can get in contact with the Galactic Federation and have some sort of a repairman come down here and repair in. I do hope I have enough cash on me to pay the guy."

"You know," Link said to Mario, "I really wish I knew what she was saying right now. You don't think it would be hard for us to learn a new language, right?"

"What?" Mario said as he looked at Link with a confused look. "Sorry, but I didn't understand-a you right-a now."

"That's what I thought. I knew you would be able to understand me. I know that deep down that you want to learn to communicate with everyone."

"It really is-a pity that I can't understand-a you."

"I hope you guys aren't talking about me," Fox said to the two of them. "Sometimes I wonder if you guys aren't saying bad stuff about everyone. I can guarantee that Samus over there has a thing against a couple of people."

Samus caught Fox pointing at her and stopped talking to her log. "What did you just say about me, Fox? If ever find out what you're saying I will skin you alive."

"It feels like its going to rain," Link said as he looked at a couple of dark clouds. "Hey!" Link shook Mario as he pointed at the sky. "It might rain! Look at the sky, not me!"

"Link, what's the matter?!" Mario shouted as he tried to pry Link's hand away from his overalls. "What's wrong with the sky? I don't see anything."

Suddenly a small drop fell on Mario's nose. Mario looked up at the sky and saw a tiny drop fall down next to him. "Rain?" he said. "We better try to find something for shelter. Listen up, we better try to work together and make something that might cover us!" The three other members of the group all looked at Mario with much confusion. Mario slapped a hand on his forehead and started to make gestures with his hands. "We look for shelter. We need something to protect us from rain. Do you understand?"

With the few gestures he did, the other three members caught part of what he was saying. Fox began to search around the area and found what appeared to be an abandoned blanket. He picked it up. _A blanket? _he thought. _If there is some sort of material around here that means we might be close to other intelligent life forms. _"Hey guys," he said as he showed them the blanket, "look what I found. Do you know what this means? We must be close!"

Samus took a hold of the blanket and tied the ends to a couple of branches. She managed to make a quick tent and went underneath it. She gestured a bit to the other three. "You get under here," she said. "This is shelter!" Fox quickly got underneath the blanket followed by Mario then Link. All four of them had to sit under it with parts of their legs and arms sticking out. The blanket couldn't hold four grown adults.

Fox continued to make gestures as he tried to get his point across to the other three Smashers. Link and Mario were confused, but Samus took the time to analyze the blanket. Adam took an estimated guess at how old the blanket was. Samus smiled when she found out that it was barely two months old. _This means that we're close, _she thought. _If we have a chance we could use Fox' nose to sniff out a trail. Not meaning to be rude, but isn't he part animal and more importantly a fox? He should be able to smell something._

The four of them tried to get comfortable underneath the blanket as the rain poured, but personal space was an issue. All four of them pushed and shoved each other lightly; wanting to have as much of their body out of the rain as they could. However, their tries weren't doing much good. The group tried to go to sleep, but due to the rain as well as personal space it was hard.

Samus growled as he talked into Adam. "Captain's Log again," she said, "I really need to give these guys some hygiene products because they smell terrible. No offense to Link but he does smell like high heaven. He looks like he's from some medieval time where baths and deodorant haven't been invented yet. Fox doesn't smell bad but with the rain and his fur, he smells like wet dog. Mario smells like sweat. Of course I don't smell like a bag of roses myself, but at least I'm not that bad."

While Samus was talking about body odor to Adam, Link passed out and fell asleep already. Fox looked at the elf. "This guy can sleep through anything, can't he?" Fox asked Mario. However he felt like such an idiot since he couldn't understand him. Mario shrugged his shoulders before he rolled on the ground trying to get comfortable. When the rain stopped, all four Smashers were asleep soundly. Samus woke up due to being cold. Her body was pretty much out from the tent and now her body suit was wet.

She growled as she crawled out from the tent and walked off for a bit. Mud stuck to her suit. "Damn!" she cursed. "This sucks. I really wish I had my ship repaired then I wouldn't have to deal with this. At least those guys are asleep though." Samus unzipped her suit and took it off from her body, revealing her black bra and panties. She hung her suit up by a branch and hoped that it would dry before the guys woke up the next morning.

Link was fast asleep. A tiny bug managed to fly over the elf's face and land near his nose. This caused a disturbance in his sleep. He snorted as he woke up from his sleep. He swatted the fly away from his face before he tried to go back to sleep. He noticed that Samus wasn't sleeping underneath the tent anymore. Worried, Link got out from the tent and began to walk around the area. He began to shout for Samus but stopped once he saw her in only her undergarments. Link let out a slight blush.

Samus looked over at Link and let out a horrifying scream. "Pervert!" she shouted as she pointed at Link. "You sick pervert! Quit looking at my body!" She managed to hit Link while trying to chase him off. Link held his hands up trying to protect himself from Samus' assault. The entire commotion woke Mario and Fox up.

Both men's eyes connected with Samus' undergarment clad body. Fox blushed slightly as he felt a nosebleed coming. Mario, on the other hand, covered his face with his cap. Samus looked over at both men and began to shout at them. "You're all pervert!" she screamed as she began to beat them. "You sick, sick perverts!"

Morning came, however it wasn't a very good one. Mario, Link, and Fox were covered with bruises and other injures from Samus' attacks that dawn. Samus just crossed her arms. "That outta teach you for staring at my body!" Samus, still in her undergarments, walked off to the tree she left her suit in and checked it. She groaned as she noticed that it was still damp. However, with not much choice, Samus donned her body suit and joined the guys. "Let's go already," she said. "If we keep this blanket we might find someone. Say Fox boy," she handed the blanket over to Fox. "I need you to sniff this out and see if you can find a trail."

Fox took the blanket and began to make gestures. "Listen, I found this last night and I think we can find someone. Now we need to figure out what to do with it."

Samus scoffed as she took the blanket and made gestures with it. "You sniff! You know, sniff!" Samus placed the blanket on her face and began to smell it. "Look for a trail." Samus got on all fours and pretended to smell the ground. Mario looked at Samus as if she had some bizarre disease. Link, on the other hand, thought that Samus was playing some sort of game and began to identify animals. Fox caught what she was trying to say to him and felt greatly offended.

"I'm not any type of search animal!" he said as he crossed his arms. "You think I will be used for a primitive dog of any sort then you're greatly mistaken! Its very degrading!"

"Listen, I know you're probably pissed at this," Samus said. "But if you have a good nose we can find civilization." Samus pointed at Fox as nose as she said this. "You're our only hope so use your nose, fox boy or else."

Fox growled a bit before hew noticed that he really didn't have much of choice. It would be easier for him to smell it out, but he was only going to do it once and that was it. He took a hold of the blanket and took a whiff of the blanket. The smell of it was almost intoxicating that he almost throw up. However, the smell was strong enough that he was able to follow it without going on all fours and smelling the ground. He pointed over to the direction they had to go.

All four Smashers continued their journey. It took them about four hours before they stopped and found a small village nearby. All of their hopes were lifted as they finally found more people. A young girl with long red hair wearing a soft white dress approached the group. "Welcome to Kairo Village," she said softly. "I hope you'll enjoy it." Much to their dismay, they did not understand that.

"Um miss," Fox said as he tried to make gestures. "We are trying to look for nutrition and other resources." He took Mario's list and showed it to her. "Look! We need these."

"Eh?" the girl looked at the paper. "I'm sorry, I can't read this. Maybe that other outsider might know. Follow me!" The girl beckoned the group to follow her through the village. As they walked passed several homes, they received a lot of stares from the villagers. Many of them have never seen an elf or a fox stand on two legs before. The girl reached a small hut and opened the door to it.

The interior of the small hut was dark and rather dirty looking. However, the dishes and silverware were cleaned. Sitting on one of the wooden chairs was a young man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wore rather magnificent clothing along with armor and a cape. On his head he wore a golden tiara. The young girl walked over to the young man and handed him the list. He looked at it and frowned. "I can make out a few words but not that much."

"You can talk English?" Mario asked.

"Proper English, yes," the young man said. "Finally, someone who can talk this language. It was rather hard to find someone."

"We were-a beginning to lose-a hope. Anyway, let me introduce myself. I am-a Mario and this is-a Fox, Link, and Samus."

"My name is Marth Lowell," the young man said as he lowered his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I'll try to help you all out with these villagers."

_Damn, I worked hard on this chapter. I hope to update sooner than this._


End file.
